Landon Baker
Landon Baker is a main character in Horror House, the first installment in the Horror House series. He is Owen Chase's crush and dies in Chapter 16: Fire and Ice due to being shot by an icicle from the Ice Army. Appearances Horror House (Book 1) Chapter 1: The Invitation Owen invites Landon to the Chase party. It is revealed that Owen has a secret crush on Landon. Chapter 2: Party Time! Landon arrives at the party. Owen greets him awkwardly, but Landon is nice about it. It is unclear whether or not Landon knows. Chapter 3: So Much For Good Luck Landon is a part of the group that stays outside when they get to the mansion. When Emma points out the book, Landon is the one to read from it. Chapter 4: Challenges, Challenges Owen and Landon walk into a room together, which is a freezing cold bathroom. They search for the talisman piece, and Landon lends Owen his sweatshirt. However, Landon temporarily freezes due to the cold, and Owen gives it back. Owen finds the piece and brings Landon out into the hallway, where he quickly defrosts. Chapter 7: Hello Bradley When Owen thinks he is going to die, he says goodbye to Landon in his head. Chapter 9: The Electrocution Box Landon appears in the room where the Electrocution Box challenge will occur. He assists Violet in the challenge. Unfortunately, they lose, and Landon watches as Violet dies a horrible death (electrocution.) He feels extremely guilty that Violet is dead. Chapter 10: Trampled Talismans When Owen has a "demon flash," Landon is genuinely worried and shows he cares about Owen. Chapter 11: Curses and Cures During the fight, Landon blames Melody because she was the one who told everyone to follow the cat. Landon goes into the kitchen with Isabelle and Eli to find the cure ingredient. They get silverware for their ingredient. Chapter 14: Red as Blood Landon was captured by the vampires. Chapter 15: What Might Have Been Landon reminisces about their lives before the party. He wonders what might have been if they hadn't followed the cat. When Owen comes out to Landon, he handles it well, saying he'll need a bit to think about it. Landon votes for Alejandro to go into the death challenge. Chapter 16: Fire and Ice Landon is on the fire team. He works with Melody to find the talisman. He sees Owen is about to be shot by an icicle after having a demon flash, and panics, running over and pushing Owen out of the way. He gets shot by the icicle and dies, his last words being, "Owen, I love you." Chapter 19: Secrets Never Meant to Tell Landon's death is part of the reason why Owen drowns himself. Chapter 21: Good vs. Evil It is revealed that Landon's dead body is still in the backyard. Horror House: Mall Mayhem (Book 2) Prologue: Channel 27 Landon is mentioned in Theresa Shepherd's newscast about the Chase party mystery massacre. Chapter 21: Until Death Do Us Part Landon returns as one of Inferno's minions. Quotes "I can't believe I let her die. She's dead and it's all my fault. Violet!" Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 9: The Electrocution Box (Landon after Violet dies) "Owen, are you sure you're okay? You don't seem alright." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 10: Trampled Talismans (Landon after Owen's demon flash) "I-I had to." "My time has come. I-I just c-couldn't let you die like that. I deserve it." "Owen... Owen, I love you." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 16: Fire and Ice (Landon's last words before dying)